Ron's Story
by HPGW
Summary: Basically, Ron is telling the whole story of Ginny and Harry. Something like 'behind the scenes of the books'. Well, read the introduction and you'll see what I mean. and yeat again, I'm swedish, don't be to hard on my english grammar .
1. Introduction

_This is my story. A story about my sister and my best friend. It's a story about love. A love so huge, that I did not belive to exist up until five years ago. You may read and wonder. Wonder how I know all these things, wonder how I could possibly know all the intimate details. This you must just accept; I know them.  
If I would ask you right now if you would die for the one you love, most people would say yes. But when you actually have to die for the one you love, there are almost no one who does it.  
If you want to hear the whole story, then I must start from the very beginning.  
When Ginny first saw Harry at platform nine and three quarters.  
When it all began._


	2. 1st year

"Oh, mummy, I want to go too!" Ginny sighed as she gave Mum a beggingly look.  
"No, not yet Ginny. You know you hav…" Mum stopped talking as she saw the twin boys trying to help that innocent boy. The boy who had asked them how you got into platform nine and three quarters. She immediatley ran up to them, grabbing George and pulled him away.  
"WHAT do you think that you're doing?!"  
"Oh, Mum. You need to learn how to chill out. Take some deep breaths and…"  
"Don't try to avoid the subject. I know you and Fred well enough to know that you are up to something!"  
"As I said, chill out. He asked us to help him with his bag as it was to heavy for him to carry up on to the train on his own." George gave Mum a quick smile and then ran back to his brother. Only seconds later Fred came up to her.  
"Guess what? That boy who we were helping, thanks for the trust Mum, is Harry Potter! Can you belive it?"  
"Is he really? Oh, he was so alone. I should've known" Mum said with a tragic voice.  
"Yeah, well, you can't know everything, can you?" Fred answered and disappeared as quickly as he had gotten there. Mum went back to Ginny, who was standing all alone with a smile.  
"What suddenly made you happy?"  
"Oh, that boy who asked for our help smiled at me. He was cute." She said with a giggle.  
"Oh, Ginny, you're only ten years old."  
"So? What does that have to do with it?" Ginny said, still smiling. "What did Fred want anyway? He was only with you for like two seconds."  
"Oh, he just wanted to fill me in on the boy. That was Harry Potter."  
Ginny's eyes instantly turned into the size of two plates, trying to get a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter again, remembering the smile. Harry Potter had smiled at _her_. This was possibly the best event of the year.


	3. 2nd year

"Ginny, come look who's here!" Mum shouted up to Ginny.  
"Yeah, I'm coming" she said, with an awfully tired voice. She came running down the stairs just a few minutes later, but stopped with a terrified look at the bottom.  
"Hello, Ginny!" Harry said cheerfully. Ginny gave a little shriek and ran back upstairs again.  
"Was it something I did?" Harry said.  
"No. She's been talking about you all summer. Kind of annoying actually." I grinned.

--

"Hey, look what I found among my schoolbooks!" Ginny said to Luna. She was holding a black book.  
"Look interesting. That reminds me.. have you seen my radish-earrings?" she said with an absent look.  
"Well.. no. But don't mind that, you've got to see what this book can do!" she said as she opened the book and prepared a pencil. She wrote "hi" on the first page. They both stood there looking as the ink disappeared into the book. Something else appeared.  
"Hey, Ginny. How are you today?" Luna read out loud.  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Ginny said with her eyes still staring at the text.  
"Not really. But you should be careful, you don't know what the book can do or anything like that..."  
"What are you talking about? It writes back. Isn't that alll you need to know? It's like the perfect diary." Someone were comming, they could here footsteps in the stairs were they were sitting. Ginny quickly took the book and put it in her cloak. It was me and Harry.  
"Hi, Gin." I said.  
"Hey Ron, Hey Harry." She felt her cheeks blush as she said that last. You could see it so me and Harry disappeared quickly.

--

"I don't know what to do, Luna!" Ginny cried in panic. "The book is freaking me out and lately I've been having memory loss or something. Hours past and I don't remember what I've been doing!" the tears kept comming and Luna just sat there, staring into the blank air.  
"I have no idea what you should do and I really don't know why you've come to me of all people." Her voice was calm.  
"Well... I don't have so many friends my own age and the ones who are my friends are great at gossiping. Do.. do you think I should go?" She asked, the tears had stopped.  
"No, not at all. But we're not friends or anyting like that. But maybe you should just throw it away"  
"Throw what away?" Ginny said with a questioning look.  
"The book ofcourse." They heard a book move in the shelf behind them. Luna decided it was best for her to leave.  
"What's going on, Ginny?" Harry said. Ginny jumped.  
"Good God, Harry. Don't ever scare me like that again!"  
"Sorry" He grinned and Ginny blushed. "But seriously, what's going on?"  
"And what exaclty makes you think that something is going on?" she said with one of her eyebrows raised.  
"You have tears all over your face and I overheard you talking to that girl." His look was now serious and he stared right in Ginny's eyes.  
"It's nothing, I swear. And oh, would you look at the time! I'm almost late for transfiguration. Got to run!" and she went.  
Harry kept staring were she'd been sitting.  
Something _was _wrong.

--

"I'm telling you, something is going on with Ginny!" Harry said, desperatly trying to get me to understand.  
"Chill out, mate. If something was wrong, don't you think I'd be the first one to notice?" If Harry said no, he would think that I was a bad brother. If he said yes he would agree that what he just said about Ginny was a lie. He chose not to answer.  
"Hermione, can you help me with my paper? It's due tomorrow and even though I don't like Lockhart, I still think I should hand it in in time."  
"Sure. Go and get it." Hermione smiled. Harry went upstairs to the boys dormitory and got his paper.

--

"Oh, thanks for saving me, Harry." Ginny said as they were walking back to were I was moving stones.  
"No problem at all. It's just..."  
"What?" Ginny said and looked right into his eyes.  
"Well, I asked you what was wrong and yet you didn't tell me. Why?" Ginny blushed a bit.  
"You would've just thought that I was being childish. And don't try telling me that you would've believed me if I said that the book was writing to me." She said as she saw that Harry was about to argue with her. They both grinned and Ginny continued.  
"But how could you possibly know that something was wrong?"  
"I could see it in your eyes. And you running away faster than the light was kind of a clue to." They grinned again.  
"HEY, c'mon. Help me with this last stone!" I yelled to them. They walked up to me, Ginny grinned.  
"What's happened to Lockhart?" Ginny asked as she looked on him while he was throwing a rock. Both me and Harry started to laugh.


	4. 3rd year

"Oh, honeslty, Ron. If you show that picture to anyone else, I'm going to make you feel sorry for being born" Ginny said with a furious look.  
"What? You look good in it, I look good in it. I don't see the problem. I finally have something to brag about" I said proudly.  
"It was something to brag about two weeks ago when we just got back from Egypt, now it's just old news, Ron." Hermione gave a quiet laugh. Ginny sighed and looked around in the room at the Leaky Cauldron. Her eyes stopped by the stairs.  
"What?" I said and looked as well.  
_Harry was finally here._  
"Hey guys!" He said. "And girls" he added when he saw the looks from Hermione and Ginny. They grinned.  
"Oh, Harry dear. How are you? Got all of your school books?" Mum said with a big smile.  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied and looked at me, like he wanted to talk to me.  
"We'll be right back" I said to everyone as Ginny had eyecontact with Harry until we were out of sight.  
"What's up mate?" I said with a big smile. That smile wasn't returned and I tried to look serious as quickly as possible.  
"Okay, kind of awkward so I'm just going to ask you."  
"Okay..." I said, feeling rather nervous.  
"Does Ginny still fancies me?" I went blank. Why was he asking me this?  
"Well, I think so. Why?" I added quickly, trying to look as suspicious as possible.  
"Oh, don't worry. I just needed to know. If she fancies me, I can't act like.. well, the usual me around her." He grinned. I was relieved, but how should I know what was destined to happen? I'll tell you, even this many years after I still regret feeling relieved.

--

"It's the fat lady, she's gone!" Ginny said to us. Well, she rather screamed it to us. Either way, I gave a laugh.  
"Stop it Ron, it's not funny!" Ginny said and gave me a punch on the arm. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Ginny blushed.  
A moment later people started to scream. _Sirius black was in the castle._ Harry's face turned white and Hermione pet him on the shoulder.  
We spent that night in the Great Hall. I couldn't sleep and I'm sure I wasn't the only one.  
Harry and Ginny stayed up all night, talking (or rather whispering so Snape wouldn't hear them). I'm pretty sure they didn't sleep at all, because when I woke up the next morning, they were already up.

--

"Stop it! You act like there's no other way out, Harry!" Hermione said with a troubeled voice. We sat in the common room, discussing what Harry should do about Sirius. Harry wanted to go after him, I agreed but Hermione disagreed strongly. That was when the portrait hole opened and Ginny came in. We stoped talking imediately and smiled as she approached the couches.  
"What were you talking about?" she said. We looked at each other, I sighed and nodded at Harry.  
"Well.. we were discussing what do to about Sirius." Harry said.  
"What about Sirius? Is there anything that needs to be done?" We all looked at each other again with hesitating looks.  
"Oh, I get it." Ginny said. We all turned to look at her. There where no doubts; she was mad.  
"Excuse me for walking in to my own common room, where you three apparently think that no one can hear you. I never realised how unbelievable stupid the three of you really are. You weren't even whispering. I heard what you were talking about, you know. That Harry wanted to go after Siruis." None of us knew what to say so we just kept quiet.  
"But that none of you have even the slightest trust in me, what so ever, really hurts me. Do you really think that little of me? Do you really think I can't keep my mouth shut?" Hermione opened her mouth, as she was about to say something, but she never did. We were a bit embaressed. Actually, we didn't think she was able to not talk about it.  
"Do you think I kept my mouth shut last year? When I was under the control of Voldemort, if any of you happens to remember. Do you have ANY idea how much I wanted to tell someone, but never did?  
All of you act like I'm three years old. Newsflash! I'm 12, soon to be 13. I'm less than a year younger than you, Ron! " She stared right at me, with her usual disapointing look.  
"Did it occur to any of you that I'm not the only one who faced Voldemort in my first year?" She looked straight into Harry's eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
Hermione cleared her throat but she didn't came up with anything to say and neither did I. We both looked pleadingly at Harry. He got up without even as much as a sigh and sat down on his knees next to the chair were Ginny now was sitting. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. He smiled and she returned it. Seconds later she started to laugh. She laughed for about five minutes before she had to stop to gain her breath. We all looked at her like big questionmarks.  
"Oh, nothing." She said and turned her head to us. "And no, Harry, you're not going to go after Sirius." She added and gave him a slap on the back of his head.  
"Aoch! What was that for?" he said as we all laughed.  
I never thought of it back then, but Harry never did go after Sirius. Ginny didn't seem to notice that Harry did as she said either. It was as if it was a natural thing for Harry to do. Ginny said no and Harry did as she said. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

--

"Ofcourse you're going to return it, Harry. I already said that to you once" Hermione said. We sat in the common room as usual and with us was Ginny.  
"Don't be such a bore, Hermione. It's cool and he should definitely keep it" Ginny said. We were arguing whether Harry should keep the Marauders Map or not. So far it was three against one.  
"You've got to loosen up a bit. You can't play by the rules all the time, you know" I said. Hermione crossed her armes, leaned back and sighed.  
Ginny and Harry exchanged one look, then they started to laugh.

--

"Just because he was their best friend doesn't mean that he was a saint" Harry said, still upset after the news about Sirius beeing his Godfather AND his parents best friend.  
"Not necessarily. But I don't think he's guilty at all really. Especially as he was your parents best friend. I don't believe someone can do such a horrible thing to their best friends. I'll even bet you 10 sickles he was framed" Ginny added with a cheapish smile.  
_We eventually told her everything about Sirius, she really didn't gave us any other choice.  
_Harry laughed in her face.  
"I would love to get 10 sickles without any work at all." His smile was teasingly and Ginny hit him gently on the arm.

--

"I can't believe he took it from you, just like that!" I said troubled. Lupin hade just confiscated the Maraudors Map from Harry.  
"Well I think it's great. You shouldn't had it in the first place anyway, Harry." Hermione had a voice filled with satisfaction.  
"Am I the only one thinking about how Lupin could possibly know that it was a map?" Ginny said. Her voice was absent as she probably kept thinking about her own question.  
"I didn't think of that.. everything went so fast" Harry answered, his own voice absent as well.  
"Do you ever think that it could be Lupin who.. you know, let Sirius in to the castle?" Ginny asked. Me and Hermione was shocked by her question and Hermione was about to say something, probably that a teacher never would do such a thing, but I stopped her.  
"No, not really. But something strange is going on with him, that's for sure" Harry said.  
Hermione gave a big, fake cough.

--_  
_

"So he wasn't guilty after all?" Ginny said. They were with me in the hospital wing, me having a broken foot and all. Harry and Hermione had freed both Sirius and Buckbeak less than and hour ago.  
"No he wasn't" Harry said, looking like he wanted to know why she was asking right after they had told the whole story.  
"So I guess that means that a certain man owes me 10 sickles then?" Ginny said giggling.  
"Oh, yeah." Harry said as he blushed a bit. Me, Hermione and Ginny started to laugh as he handed over 10 sickles.


	5. 4th year

Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table talking. I guess the rest of us were out. All of us except for the twins ofcourse, who were in the wardrobe, hiding. They had this idea that something was going on between Harry and Ginny, but they were about two years early with their theory.  
"Get over yourself, Harry! I wasn't and most certainly isn't IN LOVE with you!" Ginny punched him on the arm. He made an expression as he was hurting and then he smiled.  
"Oh, you weren't?" Harry said with an raised eyebrow. _  
_"No! And stop it" she added.  
"Stop with what exactly?" he asked. Their eyes met.  
"With trying to read me like a book. You and I both know you can do it, and I don't like it when someone can read my mind like you do" Her look was serious and she kept the eye contact. Harry looked like he didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her.  
He later told me he realized that she was right. That he always knew what she was thinking. He also said that he felt that she knew what he was thinking as well and that scared him more than anything, more than fear itself.

--

We all saw it. Harry and Ginny were flirting. None of us said anything because we thought that it would just make them uncomfortable. And it actually seemed as they didn't notice they were flirting. I asked them once they got together and they said they didn't know they had done it.  
"Stop it, Harry!" Ginny said with a smile as big as half a melon. Harry tickled Ginny and she tried to get away. She ran around in the house and Harry was right behind her.  
When she tried to run round the couch for the third time she fell into it and Harry jumped over her and continued tickling her.  
"Harry, stop it!" she said in between her laughter.  
"Say you'll give up!" Harry said with a smile.  
"Fine! I give up!" Ginny practically screamed and Harry stopped.  
Now it was just awkward. Harry lay right next to Ginny, pushing her up against the back of the couch. Neither one of them said anything. What could they possibly say?  
The minutes went by and they didn't move. Ginny was just about to get up when Harry kissed her. The kiss was, according to Ginny, like she died and went to heaven. Now Harry pushed her up against the couch even more and Ginny didn't resist.  
Then suddenly they broke apart. They looked at each other, realized what they'd just done and started to laugh. They agreed not to tell anyone about this, ever.  
(So if you wonder how I know about it, no one told me. I read it in one of Ginny's diaries).

--

"Harry Potter!"  
"HARRY POTTER!" Harry got up, not believing it. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a very troubled look and handed him the paper with his name on. He turned around to find that I was staring at him with a furious look and Hermione looked anxious. He looked in the other end of the room were Ginny was sitting. She gave him a look that said "don't worry, everything will be fine". Harry smiled and walked into the room were the other contestants were waiting.

--

"Don't mind him, Harry. He's just jealous he wasn't chosen" Ginny said, trying to comfort him.  
"Yeah. Ginny's right. You should focus on what you should do about the first task instead" Hermione said.  
Me and Harry were fighting, or rather I was mad at him and refused to talk to him. Therefore Harry wouldn't speak to me either. Since Ginny's my sister, she hung out with me. Hermione didn't want to leave Ginny all alone with me, so she hung out with us as well. Harry was all alone.  
What I didn't know at the time was that Ginny and Harry met every day in the library, talking about their day and well, just catching up. I know they talked about me as well, and although I'll never know what they said about me, I'm sure it wasn't pretty.  
I think that this was the first time they really talked. When they hung out because they wanted to, not because they had to. When they became close friends. So the question is, should I be proud that I wasn't talking to Harry or should I regret it for the rest of my life?

--

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted, louder than the crowd and the musicians together. They all turned their heads towards Ginny but when they saw that she stared at the grass just below the arena, they turned their heads as well. The crowd shrieked with shock. Harry lay over Cedrics body, crying as he tried to tell Dumbledore what just had happened. Me and Hermione just stared. I looked next to me; Ginny was gone.

--

"Where the hell have you been, Ginny? I was worried!" I yelled to Ginny, once we found her. She sat in the library, by the section were no one ever went. It was also there were Ginny and Harry sat during their talks.  
Harry was actually the one who suggested that we would look there. Once Dumbledore had freed him from Barty Crouch Junior, Harry went to us as fast as possible.  
"So, you were worried. You're always worried, you're my big brother" she said, with an indication for a smile.  
"All three of us were worried, Gin" Harry said. He stood in a corner, right next to a big window, looking out on the lake. His look was absent.  
Ginny turned her head towards him, but couldn't get him to turn his head. She smiled for real this time, looking down at her knees.  
Harry never told any of us what he had been thinking at that moment, but I know. He had realised his feelings for Ginny for the first time.  
Keep in mind that this was in their fourth year. They were 14 and 13 years old.  
And like all people says; how much can a 14 year old person know about love?


	6. 5th year

Harry arrived with a bitter look to Grimmauld Place. He was bitter for being expelled, but I think that he also was excited about seing all of us again. Including Ginny.  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione said joyfully as she gave him a big hug.  
"Yeah, welcome here, mate" I said with my typical smile. Ginny didn't say a word. She sat in the window fram, just looking at the three of us.  
"What?" Harry said. Ginny got up and walked right up to us.  
"Welcome here, Harry" she said as she passed us and walked out of the room, looking down at her feet.  
"What's up with her?" Harry said.  
"I don't know. She's been her normal self and happy up until now" Hermione said.  
"So it's me then" Harry said, looking at the door that Ginny just walked out of.

--

"I promise you, Harry. It's not you!" Ginny said.  
"Are you sure? We promised each other that it wasn't going to be weird between us after that thing last year..." Harry said carefully.  
"Stop it! It's not you and most certanly not about that. I'm just having a bad day."  
"That's all?" he said hesitatingly.  
"That's all" she assured him.  
This conversation took place the same night that Harry arrived. Harry hade asked Ginny why she was being weird aroung him and she said it wasn't him.  
If only he could've read her mind. Or she his.  
But it was no need for that anyway. Harry knew that it was him that bothered her. Ginny knew that he knew that it was him that bothered him. But they chose to pretend like they didn't know anything, what so ever.  
But the flirting stopped. At least for a week or two, then they went back to their usual selfs.

--

"Come on, Harry. Please?" Hermione said pleadingly. She wanted him to lead Dumbledore's Army. Or well, it didn't have a name at that point, but you get the picture.  
"No way. Over my dead body. And I'm not even that good!" Harry replied stubbornly.  
"Yes you are. And you know it" a voice said behind us. We all turned our heads.  
_Ginny._  
Harry actually blushed for the first time in Ginny's presance, but the room was pourly lit so she didn't notice.  
"Erh... no" was all he could say.  
"Yes. And stop arguing with me. You know as well as I do that you're going to do this. You're going to do this with a big fat smile on those pretty little lips of yours. You're going to teach the most important persons in your life how to defend ourselfs against evil. And you're going to say yes right now" she said. She had a firm look, attached to Harry who were trying to understand what she'd just said.  
"Erh..."  
"No, no, no. What did I just say about saying yes right now?" she said with a sigh. "And were's that cute smile?"  
Hermione and I just stared at the two of them. Harry squeezed out a cheapish smile.  
"Fine. I'll do it" he said to Hermione, but he did not look at her. He kept his intense eyecontact with Ginny as Hermione smiled self-satisfied.

--

"You can't tell _anyone _what I'm about to tell you, Gin. Okay?" Harry said, trying to look as serious as possible.  
"Okay..." Ginny answered insecure.  
"My Dad was a pig."  
"Your Dad was a what?" she said, looking at Harry like he was stupid.  
"Oh, no. Not an actuall pig. Just in his manners. He was a jerk."  
"Noo? Are you sure?" she said.  
"Well, yes. I saw a memory Snape had and my Dad was really mean towards Snape for no reason. Now I know why Snape hate me so much. My Dad also used a spell..." his voice broke off.  
"What spell?" Ginny said as she put her hand on his leg. Harry who had looked into the fire the whole time, looked up at her.  
"The one the Death eaters used on the muggles last year during the world cup." He looked deep into her eyes. He gave a shudder.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, it's true. I saw it" he replied.  
But they both knew that wasn't what Ginny had asked 'what' for.

--

"NO! You're not comming with me, not any of you. Especially not you Ginny" Harry added with a silent whisper in her ear. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow like she always did when she disagreed. Harry just shook his head.  
"Don't be silly. We want to come with you. It's voluntarly, you're not forcing any of us, Harry" I said calmly.  
"But still, no. I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt. You're the closest to a family that I got left" he replied. He was stubborn and wasn't going to give in that easily. Me and Hermione turned to Ginny. She knew what we meant.  
"Harry, don't be such a jerk. You know you want us to come with you, you just have to realise we're not going to go anywere, ever."  
It was kind of spooky standing there right next to them when Harry realised what Ginny just said and his look when he tried to understand how Ginny could've read his mind so well. He gave a really big sigh.  
"Fine!" and smiled at Ginny who were satisfied with herself.

--

That year ended happily too, believe it or not. I just wish we would've treasured it better, but how could anyone of us know what was doomed to happen?  
Or well, there was two people who would know, but not just yet.


End file.
